


Linoleum

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [47]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Where's Billy's head goes when it gets bad.





	Linoleum

“Why weren’t you here at two o’clock?” **  
**

Neil has Billy pinned against a wall in the kitchen. He always seems so much taller when he’s looming over Billy. He’s got Billy’s chin in his hand and he’s squeezing, his fingers and nails digging into Billy’s throat. Billy lets his arms hang limp and resists the urge to push Neil’s hand away.

“Susan said five,” Billy says.

Neil turns Billy’s head away as if in disgust and lets him go.”We discussed it before and we said four, she made a mistake.”

“Well, that’s not my fault.”

Neil backhands him. Billy wrecked their Saturday. He was supposed to be there to let a plumber in, instead he was in Steve’s pool (Neil thought he was at the library).

“There was a note,” Neil says calmly. “I left it up for you. You do still know how to read do you? Just how stupid are you?”

There’s no good answer to that. He doesn’t think he’s supposed to answer but sometimes it’s hard to tell.

“But Susan said-”

Neil hits him again and the blow is so hard it turns Billy’s head so his temple hits the corner of the fridge. It hurts. He wishes he’d just stayed at Steve’s all day and fuck the consequences.

“Billy,” Neil says. “I’m asking you. How stupid are you?”

Billy looks down at the kitchen floor, at the beige diamond pattern of the linoleum, and smiles.

“What are you smiling about?”

Two weeks ago they all went out of town for three whole days; Neil, Susan, and Max, on a camping trip. Billy was excluded. He didn’t know why, he assumed he wasn’t wanted (Max gave him a sad look before she left), but he didn’t care. Billy spent most of that time at Steve’s house but then he had Steve over just because he could.

So they fucked all over the house.

By the time they got to the kitchen floor, Billy could watch a drop of sweat at Harrington’s temple slide down his cheek, take the sharp curve of his chin, and drive down his throat. Billy was half jealous of the drop of sweat even as Steve was inside him, Billy’s ankles hooked around Steve’s back. Billy slid his hands up Steve’s spine and thought: _Mine mine all fucking mine._

Steve stared down at him, grinning like sunshine, hair sweaty and catastrophic as he pushed in again and he leaned down to kiss Billy’s shoulder. He braced his hands on the floor and thrusted so that Billy slid back a little–his sweat body slippery on the linoleum–but then Steve hit that magical spot.

“Ah! _Steve_!” Billy said, squeezing him. “F-fuck, I… God!”

“Is it good, baby?” Steve whispered into his neck.

“Yeah…”

“God, this…” Steve licked his lips and and kissed Billy and mumbled, “This is like how I feel about you all the time.”

“I said, what are you smiling about?” Neil says again.

Billy says, “Nothing, sir,” and waits for it to be over.


End file.
